


Investigation FeralQ

by purplefox



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Clex - Freeform, Gen, Omega Lex, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:48:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22842010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Bruce wanted to sleep in but Lex called.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Investigation FeralQ

came back a few moments before Dawn he could be merciless.

He doubted he would be allowed to sleep in until late afternoon but Bruce was looking forward to at least testing it as much as he could. Dick was somewhere in the mansion. He had returned with Bruce even though he had disappeared after the had logged in their reports.

For all Bruce knew Dick could have left to see Tim. Or Jason. Where ever he was Bruce knew that he would return nightfall.

Bruce’s phone vibrated on the bed and he gave a low hiss of irritation. He had put that phone away on the bedside. That meant that Alfred had moved it. He would have ignored it but the continouos tone was annoying. He could maybe run them away and turn the phone off at the same time.

“Oh good.” Lex’s voice made Bruce freeze. “This is a secure… line by the way.” Lex’s tone was completely off. Polished yes but there was underlying strain to it. “I had thought I would have to struggle to remember the mansion’s phone. I would have called your other personal phone but you see… I can’t exactly move freely right now.”

“Luthor?” Bruce shoved off the blanket with a hiss. “Why are you-“ He ran over Lex’s words. “What happened.

“Hm.” Lex murmured softly. “I’m the one that needs to ask questions here. What were your merry band of idiots doing for the last few days? Because you might just have a case on your hands. I want to know where you’ve been and what you’ve done.”

“Something is wrong.” Bruce’s stomach clenched and he glared at the ceiling. “What happened. Who went rogue.”

“Superman… sort of.” He listened to Lex shift about and give a low hiss. “I need to know where you were so we can figure out if this is something that has to do with what you do or something he found on his own. Were you attacked?” Lex pressed. “Did you do anything special? Did he do anything special? The labs… funny dust clouds?”

“Normal down on earth and in the sky.” Bruce growled. “You subdued him?”

“Still… am.” Lex said softly. “Whatever happened made him lose his mind. He fell into rut.” Bruce’s heart dropped to his toes. “Which leads me to another question. He hasn’t spent a rut with anyone else? He’s rather docile right now.”

“Right now-“ Bruce closed his eyes. “You’re still tied.”

“Very much so.” Lex laughed softly. “It’s not going to go down anytime soon and I had nothing better to do. Instead of wasting time I called one of the few people I know that has a working brain. Congrats Bruce.” He teased. “So as soon as you wipe the sleep away come t Metropolis and take some tests of us both. He won’t be going anywhere.” Lex snorted. “I doubt that I will be.”

“That’s dangerous Lex.” Bruce hissed. “Alphas in ruts are dangerous beasts. If Superman has fallen the way you said-“

“Mercy attended to me. She’s fine he didn’t even register her. Some boy scout must still be in there.” Lex dismissed. “Don’t drown in paranoia Bruce. Just come here and work with me. We’re lucky it was an Omega like me aren’t we? Imagine how scared any other person would be. Would they be able to adapt? To heal?”

“I suspect that him being docile has more to do with his current state of mind and thoughts that anything we could recognize.” Bruce growled. “Do you really think Lana or Lois could walk into that room unscathed? Competition will change things. He doesn’t see Mercy as a threat because he can tell with his senses she is no competition.”

“You say some terrifying things Bruce. That’s so much.” Lex hissed before he sighed. “Clark.” There was a low rumble that Bruce registered. “Look at me- there’s a good Alpha.” Lex said softly. “Such a beautiful distorted colour.”

“You think your son would be happy with you putting your life in danger?” Bruce growled into the phone. “You have things to live for Lex… and I know you. Was subduing him this way the only way?”

“He was in pain.” Lex said softly. “I’ve never seen him so agonized. Maybe if he had been like any other Alpha but he was…” Lex’s tone was affectionate. “I don’t mind doing this much for him. As dangerous and strange as it is. Not as if this is my first knot Bruce.”

“You’re his first rut partner.” Bruce shared the information and waited for Lex’s reaction. Lex’s low hiss of dismay made him nod. “He loved humanity and he fears hurting others. Why would he share a rut with anyone he worries for? Self control is important for us. For all of us.”

“Not saying not.” Lex said softly. “-Oh.” His breath hitched and Bruce winced. “Wai- Clark.” The clatter only alarmed him until Lex’s low laugh made him roll his eyes. “No you can’t. Don’t kiss there I can’t trust the you right now.” Then Lex was back. “He’s running on pure Alpha instincts. I don’t know if being relieved has flipped a switch right now but he’s rather bitey aren’t you? But you can’t. Not when I don’t know if you know what you’re doing.”

“Lex.” Bruce stressed and Lex laughed at him. “You play dangerously.”

“I know.” Lex said softly before Bruce heard the sound of a soft kiss. “But I like exciting games. Makes the win worth it. Since you won’t come to me and I can’t come to you.” He continued dryly. “When the knot goes down, I’ll have to lead us to the labs someone. That is of course if he doesn’t fly off before then.” Lex’s voice turned to a mutter. “I hope Kon doesn’t get win of this.”

“He won’t by my mouth.” Bruce murmured before he sighed. “Tell your guards to be ready for my arrival in two hours. I’ll come by chopper. I need to see this up close.”

“Ask the rest of your consumed brigade what he’s been up to.” Lex cut in. “Lois and Chloe and all his friends. I’d say ask his mother but I doubt it goes that far.” Lex sounded so in control and aware. He was seriously such a terrifying omega. Anyone else would be dozing off after having been knotted. What mess had Clark dragged them into… he barely wanted to know.

**Author's Note:**

> I was gonna call it investigation knot but i'll save that for another fic lol


End file.
